Nymph()maniac
thumb|left|394px Nymph()maniac ist ein dänisch-deutsch-französisch-belgisch-britisches Filmdrama Handlung Die Geschichte ist in 8 Kapiteln und 2 Volume unterteilt. Nymphomaniac Volume I Kapitel 1: The Compleat Angler Wie sie heiße und was ihr zugestoßen sei, fragt Seligman. Die im Bett liegende, Tee trinkende Frau nennt ihren Namen Joe und meint, wenn er verstehen wolle, was ihr passiert sei, müsse sie ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen, und die sei lang. Aber der einsame Mann hat Zeit. Joe wundert sich über seinen seltsamen Namen, und er erklärt ihr, der sei jüdisch wie er selbst. Allerdings sei er nicht religiös, übrigens auch kein Antisemit, aber ein Antizionist. Das ermutigt Joe zu einem Bekenntnis voller Selbsthass: Sie sei ein schlechter, unmoralischer Mensch, sagt sie, eine zwanghafte Nymphomanin. Seligman schockiert das nicht, obwohl er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie mit einem anderen Menschen Sex hatte. In der Jugend habe er zwar mit Masturbation "experimentiert", sagt er, aber er halte sich für asexuell. Dass er keine eigenen sexuellen Erfahrungen gemacht habe, bedaure er – allerdings nicht, weil ihm die Lust fehle, sondern weil es ihn interessiert hätte. Joe fragt nach der Anglerfliege an der Wand, und er sagt, damit habe er einen besonders großen Fisch gefangen. Dann erklärt er ihr, worauf es beim Fliegenfischen ankommt. Dass es sich bei der Anglerfliege an der Wand um eine Nymphen-Attrappe handelt, nimmt Joe als Stichwort und behauptet, ihre Sexsucht habe bereits begonnen, als sie noch eine Nymphe gewesen sei. Im Alter von zwei Jahren entdeckte sie ihr Geschlecht. Ihr Vater praktizierte als Arzt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer gefühlskalten, Patience spielenden Mutter Catherine war er warmherzig, ging oft mit ihr in den Wald, zeigte ihr die verschiedenen Blätter und erzählte ihr Kindergeschichten über die Bäume. Joe liebte ihn sehr. Im Alter von 15 Jahren wollte sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren und wandte sich deshalb an einen Jungen, der ständig an seinem Moped herumschraubte. Jerôme Morris erledigte das kurz und lustlos mit drei vaginalen Stößen. Dann drehte er sie um und stieß ihr seinen Penis noch fünfmal in den Anus, bevor er sich wieder dem Moped zuwandte, das für ihn offenbar interessanter war. 3 und 5! Das sind zwei Zahlen aus der Fibonacci-Folge. Seligman erkennt es sofort. Nach dem ebenso schmerzhaften wie frustrierenden Erlebnis wollte Joe nie wieder etwas sexuell mit einem Mann zu tun haben, aber ihre Freundin B forderte sie zu einem Wettbewerb heraus. Sie schlug vor, während einer Zugfahrt so viele Männer wie möglich zu verführen. Für die Siegerin hatte sie eine Tüte Bonbons besorgt. Während B bereits mit dem dritten Mann zur Toilette ging, mühte sich Joe noch mit dem ersten Versuch ab. Nach einiger Zeit setzten sich beide Mädchen zu einem Herrn in der ersten Klasse. Als der Schaffner feststellte, dass sie keine Fahrkarten hatten, bezahlte der Mitreisende für sie. B und Joe boten ihm an, sich dafür erkenntlich zu zeigen, aber er wies sie zurück. Während B aufgab und das Abteil verließ, um weitere Opfer zu suchen, betrachtete Joe die Schwierigkeit als Herausforderung. Sie brachte den Herrn zum Reden und fand heraus, dass er während einer Geschäftsreise durch einen Anruf seiner Frau von deren Eisprung unterrichtet worden war. Daraufhin hatte er den nächsten Zug nach Hause genommen, denn er und seine Frau sehnten sich nach einem Kind. Schon seit einer Woche hatte er auf jede Art von Sex verzichtet, um das Sperma für die Zeugung aufzusparen. Ungeachtet seines Protests und seiner Abwehrversuche kniete Joe sich vor ihn auf den Boden und öffnete seine Hose. Nachdem sie ihn mit dem Mund zur Ejakulation gebracht hatte, gestand B ihr fünf Sonderpunkte zu und damit die Tüte Bonbons. Kapitel 2: Jerôme B, Joe und ein paar andere Mädchen trieben es wahllos mit Männern. Dabei galt es als uncool, mehr als einmal Sex mit demselben Mann zu haben. Einer ganzen Reihe von Männern redete Joe nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr ein, sie habe soeben ihren ersten Orgasmus gehabt, und dann mokierte sie sich innerlich über die stolzen Gesichter. Nach dem Abbruch ihres Medizinstudiums bewarb Joe sich in einer Druckerei, und die Sekretärin Lisbeth (Felicity Gilbert) wunderte sich, dass Joe trotz fehlender Qualifikation als Bürokraft genommen wurde. Im Büro des Chefs traf Joe zu ihrer Überraschung auf Jerôme. Sein Onkel sei erkrankt, erklärte er ihr, und er habe deshalb für einige Zeit die Unternehmensleitung übernommen. Nachdem sie ihn im steckengebliebenen Aufzug zurückgewiesen hatte, war Jerôme nicht mehr sexuell an ihr interessiert. Das weckte ihr Begehren, und sie tat alles, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber es gelang ihr nicht, ihn zu verführen. Während sie sich nach einer Berührung durch Jerômes Hände sehnte, durften ihre Liebhaber sie zwar penetrieren, aber nicht anfassen. Eines Tages saß dann Jerômes Onkel im Chefbüro. Verärgert schimpfte er, dass sein Neffe das Unternehmen im Stich gelassen habe: Jerôme war ohne Ankündigung mit Lisbeth verreist. Kurz darauf kündigte der Onkel der unqualifizierten Bürokraft Joe. Eine Zeitlang machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln eine Jacke oder einen Mantel über ihren Schoß zu legen und darunter zu masturbieren. Männer merkten nichts davon. Nur einige Frauen schauten argwöhnisch auf Joes geöffneten Mund. Kapitel 3: Mrs H Wie sich die Nymphomanin gegenüber ihren zahlreichen Liebhabern verhielt, überließ sie dem Zufall: Würfelte sie eine Eins, gab sie sich liebevoll, bei einer Sechs beantwortete sie nicht einmal mehr seine Nachrichten auf dem Anrufbeantworter. Kurz nachdem sie einem der Männer H erklärt hatte, sie liebe ihn, beende aber dennoch das Verhältnis mit ihm, weil er ihretwegen gewiss nicht seine Frau verlassen würde, kam er mit zwei Koffern zurück zu ihr, gefolgt von seiner Frau und den drei kleinen Söhnen. Mrs H betrat mit ihm die Wohnung und gab sich zunächst sehr verständnisvoll. Sie drängte ihm die Autoschlüssel auf und sagte, sie werde mit den Kindern von nun an öffentliche Verkehrsmittel benutzen. Dann führte sie die drei Jungen in Joes Schlafzimmer und forderte ihre Söhne auf, sich vor allem das Bett anzuschauen. Das sei für die zukünftige Psychotherapie der verstörten Kinder wichtig, erklärte sie Joe, wies aber gleich darauf hin, dass sie sich nach der Trennung von ihrem Mann gar keine Therapie für die Kinder mehr leisten könne. Sie werde ihn allerdings nicht anbetteln, beteuerte sie. Als es an der Tür klingelte, öffnete Mrs H und holte Joes Liebhaber A herein. Peinlich betroffen, standen Joe, H und A herum, während Mrs H's maliziöse Bemerkungen allmählich in Hysterie umschlugen, bis sie schließlich verzweifelt auf ihren Mann einprügelte und dann mit den Söhnen lauthals kreischend die Wohnung verließ. Kapitel 4: Delirium In der Wohnung ihres Zuhörers entdeckt Joe ein Buch von Edgar Allan Poe. Seligman sagt, der Dichter sei im Delirium tremens gestorben. Daraufhin erzählt Joe vom Tod ihres geliebten Vaters. Während ihre Mutter sich weigerte, den Todkranken im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, wich Joe nicht von seiner Seite. Der Vater, der selbst Mediziner war und deshalb wusste, was mit ihm geschah, behauptete, keine Angst vor dem Tod zu haben. Das konnte Joe nicht nachvollziehen. Der behandelnde Arzt sorgte mit Morphium im Tropf dafür, dass der Sterbende schmerzfrei war, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er aufgrund von Veränderungen im Gehirn delirierte. Die Wahnvorstellungen wurden so heftig und leidvoll, dass der Patient zu seinem eigenen Schutz aufs Bett gefesselt werden musste. Um sich abzulenken, fuhr Joe mit dem Aufzug in den Keller des Krankenhauses hinunter und kopulierte mit dem erstbesten Mann, dem sie dort begegnete. Als sie schließlich vor ihrem toten Vater stand, erregte sie der Anblick sexuell. Kapitel 5: The Little Organ School Joes Blick fällt auf Seligmans Abspielgerät für Musikkassetten, und sie fordert ihn auf, es einzuschalten. Es handelt sich um ein Stück aus dem Orgelbüchlein von Johann Sebastian Bach. Seligman weist Joe auf Bachs Neigung zur Zahlensymbolik hin, erwähnt, dass es sich bei dem Orgelwerk um ein dreistimmiges Stück handelt und erklärt ihr, was Cantus firmus und Polyphonie bedeuten. Joe greift das auf und erkennt eine Parallele zwischen der Polyphonie und der Nymphomanie: So wie es in der Musik auf den Mehrklang ankomme, geht es der Nymphomanin vor allem um das größere Ganze, das sich aus dem Zusammenspiel unterschiedlicher Liebhaber und sexueller Techniken ergibt. Um das verständlich zu machen, erzählt Joe von drei Liebhabern, die sie gleichzeitig hatte: sie vergleicht F mit Bass und Kontrapunkt, G und Jerôme mit den beiden anderen Stimmen. Jerôme und sie hatten sich zufällig bei einem Waldspaziergang wiedergesehen. Er war kurz zuvor mit seiner Frau von einer Reise zurückgekommen und in Streit geraten. Beim Geschlechtsverkehr hielt sie unvermittelt inne, und als Jerôme fragte, was los sei, antwortete sie bekümmert: "Ich kann nichts fühlen!" Nymphomaniac Volume II Kapitel 6: The Eastern and the Western Church Eine Ikone an der Zimmerwand erinnert Joe an ihren allerersten Orgasmus, und sie erzählt Seligman davon. Es geschah während eines Schulausflugs. Sie lag im Gras und hatte eine Erscheinung. Als sie Seligman die beiden Frauen beschreibt, die sie damals zu sehen glaubte, argwöhnt er zunächst, sie mache sich über ihn lustig, aber sie beteuert, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Seligman erklärt ihr, keine der beiden sei die Gottesmutter gewesen, sondern es habe sich um die mit dem römischen Kaiser Claudius verheiratete Nymphomanin Messalina und die Hure Babylon gehandelt. Außerdem weist er Joe darauf hin, dass in der vor allem über Leid predigenden und lustfeindlichen römisch-katholischen Kirche Darstellungen des Gekreuzigten vorherrschen, in der Ostkirche dagegen hoffnungsfrohe Marienbilder. Während eines Restaurantessens mit Jerôme steckte Joe sich zum Spaß ein halbes Dutzend Dessertlöffel in die Vagina. Als sie dann aufstanden und gingen, fielen die Löffel klimpernd auf den Boden, und der Kellner blickte dem kichernden Paar verwundert nach. Um Seligman von ihrer Bosheit zu überzeugen, erzählt ihm Joe, wie Jerôme ihr einmal einen Ring für 7000 Pfund Sterling kaufte und sie das Schmuckstück vor seinen Augen grundlos ins Kaminfeuer warf. Aus Nachlässigkeit bei der Einnahme der Pille wurde sie schwanger. Der Sohn bekam den Namen Marcel. Als sie ihn nach dem Kaiserschnitt zum ersten Mal sah, habe er gelacht, erzählt Joe, und Seligman erinnert das an eine Szene in dem Roman "Doktor Faustus" von Thomas Mann. Immer häufiger fühlte Jerôme sich von Joe sexuell überfordert. Schließlich schlug er ihr weinend vor, sich auch mit anderen Männern einzulassen. Daraufhin tat sie so, als gebe sie Klavierstunden und kleidete sich auch entsprechend, wenn sie abends das Haus verließ. Obwohl Jerôme selbst den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, wurde er eifersüchtig. Auf der Suche nach neuen sexuellen Erfahrungen schickte Joe einen Dolmetscher zu einem Afrikaner auf der Straße. Ob er bereit sei, mit ihr zu kopulieren, sollte der Dolmetscher ihn fragen. Der Schwarze brachte dann noch einen anderen Afrikaner mit ins Hotelzimmer. Nachdem die beiden Joe entkleidet hatten, gerieten sie in eine heftige Diskussion. Joe verstand zwar ihre Sprache nicht, doch weil sie hin- und hergeschoben wurde, ahnte sie, dass die Männer sich nicht über die Stellung einigen konnten. Schließlich versuchten sie es mit Double Penetration, aber nach ein paar Stößen gerieten sie erneut in Streit und ließen von Joe ab. Während die nackten Männer mit erigierten Schwänzen im Zimmer standen und sich angifteten, nahm Joe ihre Sachen und ging hinaus. In ihrer Verzweiflung suchte sie den professionellen Sadisten K auf, der für seine masochistischen Kundinnen in einem Keller ein Studio mit Wartezimmer eingerichtet hatte. K wollte zunächst prüfen, ob Joe überhaupt für die Marterungen geeignet sei, und sie zuckte zurück, als er sie ins Gesicht schlug. Aber sie gab nicht auf, bis er sie in einem umständlichen und scheinbar bis in jeden Handgriff durchdachten Ritual für eine Auspeitschung vorbereitete. Dazu musste sich "Fido" – den Namen gab er ihr – mit dem Bauch nach unten über die Armlehne eines Sofas legen und fesseln lassen. Weil ihre Vagina allerdings nicht feucht war, als er sie mit einem Finger prüfte, schickte er Joe nach Hause und beauftragte sie, mit einer gebrauchten Reitgerte wiederzukommen. Damit schlug er sie genau zwölfmal auf den nackten Po. Bei ihrem nächsten Besuch in seinem Studio befahl er ihr, die Stränge für eine siebenschwänzige Katze mit Prusikknoten herzustellen. Während der Abwesenheit seiner Mutter wachte der inzwischen dreijährige Marcel zu Hause auf, und weil er die Reflexe der gelben Blinklichter eines Schneepflugs an der Wand sah, kletterte er aus dem Kinderbett und ging auf der Suche nach den Lichtern auf den Balkon. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam Jerôme nach Hause und riss das Kind vom Balkongeländer zurück. Als Joe endlich auftauchte, warf er ihr ungehalten vor, keine Mutter zu sein. Jerôme warnte sie: Falls sie so weitermache, werde sie ihn und Marcel verlieren. Schluchzend verabschiedete Joe sich daraufhin von dem Kind und kehrte zu K zurück. K übergab ihr die als Weihnachtsgeschenk verpackte siebenschwänzige Katze. Dann musste Joe sich erneut über die Sofalehne beugen und fesseln lassen. Während K sie 40-mal mit der siebenschwänzigen Katze schlug und ihr dabei mit den Prusikknoten die Haut zerfetzte, rieb Joe ihre Klitoris an der Sofalehe und hatte endlich wieder einen Orgasmus. Jerôme und Marcel waren fort, als sie nach Hause kam. Später erfuhr sie, dass ihr Sohn bei einer Pflegefamilie aufwuchs, und sie schickte jeden Monat anonym Geld hin. Als K einmal besonders gut gelaunt war, formte er seine Hand so, dass der Schatten davon wie der Kopf einer Ente ("stille Ente") ausssah und drang damit in Joes Anus ein. Danach kehrte sie nicht mehr in das Studio zurück. Kapitel 7: The Mirror Ein Jahr später wurde Joe erneut schwanger. Der Gynäkologe, der sie untersucht hatte, erklärte ihr, dass er die von ihr verlangte Abtreibung aufgrund gesetzlicher Regelungen erst nach einer psychologischen Beratung durchführen dürfe. Joe rastete bei der Psychologin ebenso aus wie bei dem Arzt und erhielt deshalb die erforderliche Bescheinigung nicht. In ihrer Not besann sie sich auf ihr abgebrochenes Medizinstudium und riss sich den zwölf Wochen alten Embryo selbst aus dem Leib. Weil in der Firma, in der Joe arbeitete, über ihre Promiskuität getuschelt wurde, forderte die wohlmeinende Chefin sie zu einer Psychotherapie auf. Aufgrund ihrer ersten Erfahrung mit der Psychologin zog Joe eine moderierte Selbsthilfegruppe vor. Nach ein paar Wochen verließ sie die Gruppe allerdings im Streit – und verlor daraufhin auch ihre Anstellung. Die sexuellen Exzesse hatten inzwischen chronische Blutungen verursacht. Kapitel 8: The Gun Joe bewarb sich bei dem Inkasso-Unternehmer L, der zwei Schlägertypen als Begleiter für sie aussuchte. Um Geldforderungen von Auftraggebern Nachdruck zu verleihen, fackelte Joe geparkte Autos ab und peitschte Männer aus, die mit ihren Zahlungen in Rückstand geraten waren. Bei einem der Schuldner verwüsteten ihre Bodyguards die Einrichtung der Villa, aber das schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken. Aufgrund ihrer Lebenserfahrung wusste Joe, dass es bei jedem Menschen einen dunklen Punkt gibt, häufig im sexuellen Bereich. Deshalb ließ sie den Mann auf einen Stuhl fesseln und erklärte ihm, er verfüge über einen natürlichen Lügendetektor. Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie ihm die Hose und legte seinen Penis frei. Dann schilderte sie ihm eine sexuelle Perversion nach der anderen. Erst als sie ihm eine pädophile Szene ausmalte, erigierte sein Penis – und er erklärte sich schluchzend bereit, die ausstehende Geldsumme zu bezahlen. Der Mann war pädophil, hatte seine Neigung aber immer unterdrückt und nur in der Fantasie ausgelebt. Aus Mitleid beugte sich Joe über den Schoss des Gefesselten und schenkte ihm eine Fellatio. Als Seligman von der unausgelebten Pädophilie des Mannes hört, denkt er an Thomas Mann. L war höchst zufrieden mit Joe, riet ihr jedoch nach einiger Zeit, rechtzeitig eine Jüngere als Nachfolgerin aufzubauen. Die Wahl fiel auf P . Die 15-Jährige lebte in einem Heim, denn ihre Mutter war durch eine Überdosis Heroin ums Leben gekommen, und der Vater verbüßte eine lange Haftstrafe. Joe machte sich an sie heran, gewann ihr Vertrauen, wurde ihre offizielle Betreuerin und holte sie zu sich. P verliebte sich in sie, und als sie nach Jahren herausfand, wovon Joe den Lebensunterhalt bestritt, wollte sie dabei mitmachen. Bei einem der ersten Einsätze, an dem P beteiligt war, las Joe unerwartet den Namen Jerôme Morris am Türschild. Aufgewühlt forderte sie P auf, die Sache zu übernehmen und zog sich zurück. Sie habe mit dem Schuldner sechs Ratenzahlungen vereinbart, sagte P nach ihrer Rückkehr zu Joe. Jedes Mal, wenn P eine der Raten abholte, wartete Joe eifersüchtig auf sie. Beim letzten Mal ertrug sie das Warten nicht länger und ging zu Jerômes Villa. Die beiden Bodyguards schliefen im Auto, und Joe sah durchs Fenster, wie P und Jerôme sich küssten. Daraufhin lauerte Joe dem Paar in einem Hinterhof auf. Sie richtete eine geladene und entsicherte Pistole aus nächster Nähe auf Jerômes Kopf und drückte zweimal ab, aber es klickte nur. Resigniert steckte Joe die Pistole wieder ein. Jerôme schlug sie nieder. Dann trat und prügelte er auf sie ein. P lehnte sich mit hochgeschobenem Rock und gespreizten Beinen gegen eine Mülltonne und ließ sich vor Joes Augen von Jerôme penetrieren, dreimal vaginal, fünfmal anal. Anschließend urinierte P auf die wehrlos am Boden Liegende. Seligman vermutet aufgrund seiner aus Büchern erworbenen Waffenkenntnisse, dass die Pistole zwar geladen und entsichert war, aber nicht durchgeladen. Während Joe der Ansicht ist, dass sie nur durch einen Zufall nicht getötet habe, glaubt Seligman, der selbstverständlich Freud gelesen hat, dass ihr Unterbewusstes sie davon abhielt, die Waffe durchzuladen. Joe ist jedenfalls froh, keine Mörderin geworden zu sein. Nach dem langen Bericht ist sie müde und beruhigt. Nun will sie gesund werden und sich endlich von ihrer Sexsucht befreien. Sie bedankt sich bei Seligman und bittet ihn, sie ein wenig schlafen zu lassen. Ein Lichtreflex am Nachbarhaus zeigt, dass die Sonne bereits aufgegangen ist. Seligman geht hinaus. Aber als Joe fest eingeschlafen ist, schleicht er wieder herein. Er hat die Hose bereits ausgezogen, deckt Joe auf und versucht, eine Erektion zu bekommen, um in sie eindringen zu können. Sie erwacht, sieht ihn und protestiert. Seligman meint, sie habe doch schon mit so vielen Männern Sex gehabt und lässt nicht von ihr ab. Da greift sie nach ihrer Pistole und erschießt ihn. Danach verlässt sie die Wohnung. Besetzung Poster Nymph().jpg Nymph()1.jpg Trailer thumb|center|400px thumb|center|400px Kritikn „Von Trier ist nur leider zu sehr in seinem doch ziemlich privaten Kreativenirrsinn verstrickt, als dass aus seiner Versuchsanordnung wirklich tolles Kino werden könnte. Kann sein, dass der Mann ein Depressiver ist; kann sein, dass er sich als Leidensaugust selbstvermarktet; kann sein, dass er sehr doofe oder sehr gescheite Gedanken denkt. Egal. Dem Zuschauer kann das, entgegen vieler biografistischer Herumdeuteleien, völlig wurscht sein. Im Kinosaal aber ist ‚Nymphomaniac‘ lärmend unterhaltsam und erschütternd spannungsfrei. In dieser Story, die angeblich von Geilheit und Glücksstreben berichtet, herrscht die Dramaturgie des Leierkastens.“ – Wolfgang Höbel: Spiegel Online „Wer sich in diese triste Seelenschau vorwagt, wird zwar ein krankes Schicksal entdecken, aber durch eine von Genialität, Bildgewalt und Vieldeutigkeit getragene Filmkunst belohnt. Jenseits des ungeschönten Blicks in den Orkus beherrscht es der dänische Grossmeister des Psychokinos wie kaum ein anderer, die Gebirge unserer Sehnsüchte und Hoffnungen aufzuzeigen. Im Angesicht eines leuchtenden Firmaments vernimmt das Publikum zu Beginn und zum Schluss Joes Traum – ein Moment voller poetischer Intensität.“ – Björn Hayer: Neue Zürcher Zeitung Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Dänischer Film Kategorie:Deutscher Film Kategorie:Französischer Film Kategorie:Belgischer Film Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Erotik Kategorie:Episodenfilm